


Nate's Chuck

by audraveen



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audraveen/pseuds/audraveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's Chuck had disappeared a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nate's Chuck

The Chuck Bass who started dating Blair was not Nate’s best friend. Most of the time Nate liked to think that _that_ Chuck Bass was a figment of his overstressed imagination.

“You’re different.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow at him. “Different how?”

Nate shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re just different.”

Because Nate didn’t know. He supposed everyone had to change as they got older, even Chuck Bass. Chuck was no longer running burlesque clubs to indulge his hedonism. He had an empire to run. That necessitated a different kind of maturity than the type Chuck had through high school. But Nate hadn’t expected him to stop being Chuck. Or maybe it was more accurate to say he hadn’t expected him to stop being Nate’s Chuck.

Nate had never thought of Chuck in the possessive before but now there was Chuck and then there was Nate’s Chuck who had disappeared from existence.

Nate’s Chuck would certainly have had something to say about the amount of time he spent with Dan Humphrey. Nate would probably have been subjected to a treatise on the contamination of the recently poor and still low class. Nate would have been amused and ignored him. Nate’s Chuck would have dealt with it because Nate liked Dan but he would still have radiated disgust. This Chuck didn’t even have the slightest sense of disapproval around him. This Chuck was _indifferent_.

 

The Chuck Bass who appeared after he and Blair decided they could be friends bore the closest resemblance to Nate’s Chuck that he had seen in a while. He was as close as Nate was ever going to get to the Chuck who had decided it would be them against the Upper East Side and then when they were older against the world.

Nate did not like him. “You’re different.”

Chuck smirked and lightly slapped is cheek. “Let’s go Nathaniel,” he said and walked toward the door.

Nate grimaced but followed him anyway. No, he kind of hated this Chuck. Chuck was different, but so was Nate and he needed something different.

 

The Chuck Bass pressed against Nate’s naked body and who laid sleepy kisses along his collar bone wasn’t Nate’s Chuck either. Nate had seen vague traces of this Chuck with Blair but he had never met this Chuck. This was the Chuck who could admit he was wrong and genuinely ask to be forgiven, the Chuck who could wait for woman at the top of the Empire State building, the Chuck who could admit he loved her. A little part of Nate hated Blair for having that first. A larger part was grateful to her for being the one to deal with the Chuck Bass shit storm. Nate got the reward for her efforts.

Nate ran his fingers across Chuck’s neck. “You’re different.”

“And do I meet with your approval?” Chuck mumbled into Nate’s skin.

Nate pressed his lips against Chuck’s. “Yeah.”

Nate figured it was okay that his Chuck was gone. He had been an asshole, even if he did care about Nate. This Chuck was better. This Chuck might love Nate.


End file.
